The invention relates generally to electrical receptacles. It relates specifically to a multiple-outlet receptacle.
The configuration of known receptacles limited the power capacity thereof, while the demand for higher power capacity has increased substantially due to the increasing quantity and sophistication of electronic devices. This has generated increased demand for higher power capacity.
It is desirable for fittings to safely and effectively accommodate multiple power connections.
Further, it is desirable for such receptacles to safely and effectively accommodate increased copper in increased numbers of power lines.
It is further desirable for such receptacles to provide positive contact and connection between power wires and receptacle outlets.
Further, it is desirable for such receptacles to safely and effectively accommodate, hold fast, and firmly set an increased number of plugs, and to provide increased plug blade contact and support, as required for compliance with electrical safety codes, and for certification in plug retention tests at independent commercial testing laboratories.
Such codes and tests require that the plug cap be held securely, since increased vibration of the plug due to insecure retention causes arcing, forming carbon deposits, which render the plug unusable and causes short circuits.
Further, it is desirable for such receptacles to reduce electrical noise which generates electromagnetic interference with electronic equipment.
Still further, it is desirable for such receptacles to be capable of providing separate power circuits for separate electronic devices, to reduce electrical interference therebetween.